


Enough for Two Bots to Kiss

by Caius



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Kissing, Multi, Size Kink, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Rodimus rushed into the office, announcing proudly, “Look, Magnus! I found your holoform!”</i> </p><p>For <a href="http://dusty-shelf.tumblr.com/">Dusty-shelf</a> on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough for Two Bots to Kiss

Rodimus rushed into the office, announcing proudly, “Look, Magnus! I found your holoform!” 

“Magnus!” Verity leaned up toward him, her footing as steady on Roddy’s shoulder as it was on her own planet.

“Verity Carlo!” Magnus looked down at her in wonder. He opened his hands for her and she jumped easily into them. “I thought you were back on Earth.”

Verity smiled up at him. “Couldn’t stay away forever. Especially not when your hot sports car drove right up to my driveway to tell me you two needed a third.” She leaned down to press a kiss against his wrist, so small and deceptively fragile.

Not so fragile, really. She’d survived Garrus-9. And she was climbing up his arm with sure, strong human limbs, taking time stimulate pressure points in the armor that other bots just…couldn’t.

“He’s fun to climb, isn’t he?” Rodimus’ rhetorical question was all the warning he got before his Captain was climbing up his other side.

“Hey, I get to kiss him first,” Verity insisted. “You’ve had Magnus to yourself for years.”

“As long as you kiss me next,” Rodimus said, and he pressed a hand to Verity’s back, helping her brace herself as she kissed Magnus on the lips with her full body.

It had been so long since Magnus had spent much time with humans that he didn’t realize that Verity was naked until he tasted her ’facing hardware.

He stared. “You’re, uh. Not decent.”

Verity shrugged. “I didn’t want to get my clothes wet.”

She turned herself around against his face and opened her arms for Rodimus. “C’mere, Captain. Show me how you landed Magnus.”

Rodimus kissed her thoroughly, obviously quite interested in her human body. She moaned and clung to his face with no more shame than any other Wrecker, then pulled herself halfway around to reach for Magnus. “There’s not much of me, but there’s enough for two bots to kiss!”


End file.
